The Happiest Day of My Life
by TheBleachSisters-ane
Summary: This is a retelling of the episode “Hide and Seek.” Melvin’s got the floor, and she’s giving a short report to her class of fellow Titan lovers! It’s a bit short, but not lacking in little kid charm.


-----------------------------------------------

Okay… So I was stranded three hundred miles from home at my uncle's house for nearly a week while I watched my two closest cousins, who happen to be toddler-age boys who _love_ superhero stuff. I had no time for the internet, but had sense enough to take my laptop with me, along with the first season of _Teen Titans_.

After watching a few episodes, they were so enthralled with the story, they began telling me stories of their own. So, I jotted down a few notes and decided I'd write them a brief story based on some of the cute things they said.

It turned out a bit short, but I thought I'd throw this out here anyway. My hopes is that you'll get a chuckle or two out of it while you read… I know my little sister did.

No, I do not own _Teen Titans_ or anything related to the matter. But if I did, I'd fight like hell to bring back our show for more glorious seasons!

-----------------------------------------------

Ms. Pheeny made the last mark on her grade sheet before looking up to meet the eyes of the young class before her. She then summoned a smile and looked to the student who had given the last report. "Thank you, Melody. That was a very nice story. I hope you enjoy your new puppy very much."

"Thank you, Ms. Pheeny."

"All right," she said, hoping to quell the excited boys and girls. Recess was but minutes away, and she herself couldn't wait for the break. "Settle down, class. We have time for one more student." Her eyes drifted to the only blonde girl sitting in the center of the room. "Melvin, would you come up here and tell us what the happiest day of your life was?"

She grinned thankfully. More excited than words could express, Melvin laughed and scampered up to the front of the class with a bag full of props for her presentation.

Ms. Pheeny smiled at the girl while she strapped on different shoes and stuck a giant magenta "M" on her white T-shirt. She knew how hard it could be for kids to assimilate into a new school and make friends. Melvin had only joined them a few weeks ago, but she seemed to get along with her fellow classmates fairly well. Still, Ms. Pheeny hoped this would help carve out her niche in the public school system. "What kind of story do you have for us today, Melvin?"

She withdrew a pink blanket and drew it around her shoulders like a cape. "My report isn't about the happiest _day_ of my life."

"But, that was the assignment, dear."

"I know," Melvin said while placing her short blonde hair into two ponytails. "I couldn't pick the happiest. It happened over a couple of days."

"Well, I suppose that's all right."

"You see, it all started a few months ago," Melvin began. She leaned against her teachers' desk while she told her tale to the rest of the class. "Me and my teammates Timmy, some of you might know him, and Teether were told we were in danger of being caught by some person, so we were sent into the mountains where we'd be protected by cloakie-guys. Once we reached the snowy mountains, we were told someone would take us the rest of the way there."

Ms. Pheeny blinked, a bit flabbergasted by her story. "Melvin, um, I don't think this is quite the assignment I meant…"

"We got off the train at the station where we were told to get off," Melvin continued, despite her teachers' interference. "There, we met our babysitter and my hero, Raven."

The little boy who sat in front of Melvin shot his head up. "The Teen Titan?"

Melvin nodded smugly.

"Nuh-uh."

"It's true, Puck," she said. "It was Raven. And it was her job to take us to the safe house."

"Was Robin there?" Puck asked excitedly.

"No. He was busy somewheres else."

"I wanna be Robin!"

"You can't be Robin, Jesse," Puck said, turning to the blonde boy beside him. "I'm gonna be Robin when I grow up!"

"I'm gonna be just like Robin when I'm older," Jesse persisted. "I'd be a better Robin than you!"

"Why don't you both be Robin?" Melvin suggested, wanting to subdue the interruption to her story. Once they settled down, she continued. "Raven wasn't happy to be our babysitter. She said she had never taken care of kids before. We could tell. Her stories were scary, her jokes weren't funny, and she didn't know what kids ate. _And_ she didn't know how to keep Timmy from crying."

"Timmy doesn't cry," Jesse said skeptically. "My brother Nik plays with him at our house, and he never cries, _ever_."

"He did then," she explained. "This happened earlier."

"Oh…"

"Anyways," she went on, "the train ride was boring. The only game that Raven would let us play was 'Don't Bother Raven.' We didn't like that game, so I went to the baggage car to sit with Bobby while Timmy cried with the other passengers. Teether couldn't walk far, so he stayed to eat the table."

"Why?" a boy named Keith asked.

"'Cause it tasted good," she guessed.

"Who's Bobby?" Jesse asked next.

"Bobby's my… teddy bear. I couldn't keep him with me 'casue he was too big to fit in our car."

"Oh…"

"Before Raven could drag us back to the boring snooze place, Timmy hadda go potty. So Raven took him and we all waited for him. When he came out, a giant gorilla man attacked the train, and we had to get off before he caught us. Luckily, Bobby was able to save us, and we got off with Raven and had to walk the rest of the way."

Ms. Pheeny's eyelid twitched. "Melvin, I thought Bobby was your teddy bear."

"Yeah. He is. Anyways, after a long, long, long, long, _long_ walk, we found a tiny little house to sleep-"

"I thought Raven could fly," a girl named Erin said from behind Jesse.

"Oh, she can fly," Melvin agreed. "Teether didn't like it though. He got sick so we had to walk."

"Oh… Okay."

"Anyways, we got to this cabin," she went on. "We had yucky beans for dinner. Timmy didn't like it, and his blankie was ripped. Bobby was hungry, Teether was chewing shoes, Timmy kept crying, and Raven kept telling me my teddy wasn't real. After trying funny faces and telling jokes that weren't funny, I hadda help her. After she burped Teether and fixed Timmy's old blankie, she told a scary story and we all went to sleep.

"The next day, the gorilla man came after us while trying to cross a big canyon, I think. Raven and Teether both helped save us, and we kept going toward our safe house while sliding down the mountain on the broken cable car, which was really, really fun. We wanted to do it again, but Raven said 'no again.'

"After we reached the place where we were supposeda stay, Raven left us alone with these cloakie-guys and left without saying goodbye. That was after she made me mad, 'cause she told me Bobby wasn't real… again. Anyways, after the doors were closed, the mean old gorilla attacked the cloakie-guys and took us to a car looking thing. But Raven was there to help in a flash. She used her powers to beat up the monkey man and keep us safe and stop him! But that wasn't enough. Timmy used his loud voice to hurt the gorilla and Bobby was able to stop him when Raven was on the ground."

"Whoa…"

Her smile broadened, glad she had captured everyone's attention. "We went back to the castle place after the gorilla was gone. Raven said that she'd always come and help us if we were in trouble." She pulled out a little yellow devise. "And she gave us this so we can call her anytime for anything. And that was the happiest day of my life, the day I met the Teen Titan Raven."

"Cool!" Jesse exploded. "Can we call her now?"

A bell interrupted the calm and awe of the classroom.

"Sure," Melvin said. "Find me on the playground."

"I wanna talk to Robin," Jesse exclaimed excitedly.

"And Starfire!" Melody seconded while she rushed out into the hallway.

"And Raven," Erin seconded. "She's _my_ hero too, Melvin."

"Don't forget Beast Boy and Cyborg," Keith added as he ran out the door.

"And Batman!" Puck said, following the rest of the class out.

"I don't think we get Batman on this channel," Melvin mused while she untied her makeshift magenta cape.

Ms. Pheeny took a deep breath while Melvin packed away all of her things, save the yellow communicator. Not sure what to think of her tall tale, she gave a wary laugh. "That… was some story Melvin. You have quite an imagination."

Melvin looked out the open door while her teacher praised her report. Seeing Bobby waiting in the hallway, she couldn't help her grin. "You have _no_ idea, Ms. Pheeny. Just wait until show and tell next week!"

The End

-----------------------------------------------

Heh-heh… Little kids tell the funniest stories.

Well, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Review, if you so choose If you've reviewed for me before, you know how I _love_ what I get back : )


End file.
